This invention relates to a step assembly for use on step bumpers of automotive vehicles.
Certain types of recreational vehicles, such as campers, having rear door entrances are provided with rear bumpers which conventionally are formed with a central recess to provide a step for entrance and exit to and from the vehicle. Frequently, such steps are provided with an aperture to accommodate a coupler ball for a hitch, with the ball being located in the middle of the tread area and extending upwardly above the surface of the tread. In such case the ball is disposed in a rather awkward position as regards a user, requiring the user carefully to place his foot on either side of the ball in order to avoid injury to himself. It will be apparent that one unfamiliar with the step construction and under conditions of inadequate lighting could place his foot on the coupler ball and thereby lose his balance and fall, with possible injury to himself. Usually, the treads of such steps are disposed at arbitrary heights intermediate the street level and the floor level of the vehicle. In many cases the distance between the street level and tread, as well as the distance between the tread and the floor level, is substantially greater than the vertical distance between the treads of conventional stairs. Thus, a child or infirm person would experience difficulty in entering or exiting the vehicle.